Furcht und Schrecken - Der Anfang
Vorher Tagebucheintrag; 11.07.2014 Missgunst, Unglück und tragische Zwischenfälle haben sich wie ein roter Faden durch mein Leben gezogen. Ich habe oft Angst gehabt, habe oft entsetzliche Schmerzen gelitten, innerlich wie äußerlich, doch das wahre Grauen, der tiefste aller Abgründe tat sich erst in dem Moment vor mir auf, als die in Weiß gekleidete Krankenschwester meine Zimmertür aufschloss und mit einem herzlichen Lächeln: „Wir sind nun so weit, David!“, flötete. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als den Verlust der eigenen Identität. Gut, um genau zu sein habe ich sie bereits vor Jahren verloren. Vor etwa vierzehn Jahren, damals war meine Welt noch nicht in die Brüche gegangen, erzählte mir meine Mutter, ich habe früher oft mit meinen zwei unsichtbaren Freunden gespielt. Ich reagierte nicht besonders verwundert, da ich schon immer allein gewesen war. Seltsamerweise konnte ich mich jedoch an nichts erinnern. Ich fragte, ob meine beiden „Freunde“ auch Namen besessen hatten. „Natürlich.“, antwortete meine Mutter, „Du nanntest sie Deimos und Phobos.“ Sie lächelte während sie über meine Jungend und meine ausgeprägte Fantasie von damals sprach. Wir waren glücklich. Da ich sehr einsam war, klammerte ich mich an sie, vergötterte sie geradezu. Sie war mein ein und alles! Ich war so glücklich wenn ich mit ihr zusammen war. Dieses Glück endete jedoch mit dem Tag, an dem Deimos und Phobos zurückkamen. Ich kenne sie kaum. Teile weder ihre Interessen, noch ihre Persönlichkeiten. Damals war ich gerade zwölf Jahre alt. Ich weiß nicht wo sie all die Jahre gewesen sind, nur, dass sie plötzlich wieder da waren, mit dem Plan mein Leben zu ruinieren. Immer häufiger kam es vor, dass sich in meinem Gedächtnis Erinnerungslücken auftaten. Gegenstände lagen plötzlich nicht mehr dort, wo ich sie zurückgelassen hatte oder ich wurde für Dinge bestraft, an die ich mich nicht einmal mehr erinnern konnte.Es wurde immer schlimmer. Zuhause und in der Schule sagte man mir, ich würde mich seltsam benehmen, grundlos andere Menschen beleidigen oder Selbstgespräche führen. Meine Klassenkameraden hielten mich eh für einen durchgeknallten Freak, doch nun distanzierten sie sich noch mehr als sonst, hatten sogar Angst vor mir! Die Lücken wurden von Tag zu Tag größer, es war schrecklich! Irgendwann entschlossen sich meine Eltern, mit mir zu einem Psychologen zu gehen. Die Diagnose kam schnell und niederschmetternd. Dissoziative Identitätsstörung. Eine Persönlichkeitsspaltung. Ich durfte noch eine Woche zuhause bleiben, danach sollte ich in irgendein Therapiezentrum am anderen Ende der Welt gebracht werden. Ich weinte sehr viel. Auch meine Eltern weinten. In der Nacht vor dem Abschied schlief ich tief und fest, verschlungen in einem Gewirr aus traurigen Träumen, doch mein Körper stand auf, ging in die Küche und griff nach dem größten Messer im Schrank. In dieser Nacht erstach er meine Eltern. Alle beide. Tot. Man fand ihn am nächsten Morgen, bedeckt und trunken von ihrem Blut. Phobos. Ich hasse diesen Kerl. Seitdem habe ich jeden weiteren Tag meines Lebens in Gefangenschaft verbracht. Zu meinem eigenen Schutz und dem der Außenwelt. Angeblich. Zum Teufel damit! Mittlerweile bin ich vierundzwanzig Jahre alt. Mittlerweile sind die zwei „Freaks“, wie ich sie nenne, vierundzwanzig Jahre alt. Ich weiß nicht wie viele Therapien und mehr oder weniger konventionelle Methoden der Heilung ich hinter mir habe... Nichts hat gewirkt. Die Freaks sind geblieben. Ich habe Dinge gesehen, die mich Nachts schreiend und schweißgebadet erwachen lassen. Sollte jemand dieses Tagebuch jemals zu Gesicht bekommen (wie ich sehr hoffe), will ich nur eines sagen: Die Klapse ist die Hölle. Ich will, dass niemand dieses Schicksal mit mir teilen muss. Nun ja, in der Zeit, die ich hier verbracht habe, konnte ich die zwei Freaks besser kennen lernen, nicht persönlich, nur durch Berichte von Außenstehenden. Jedes mal, wenn mein Körper eine Persönlichkeit wechselt, bleibt mir nicht die kleinste Erinnerung daran zurück. Phobos ist der gefährlichere der beiden. Die Ärzte haben bei ihm starke, psychotische Veranlagungen festgestellt und gehen davon aus, dass er die Schuld an der Ermordung meiner Eltern trägt. Ich weiß, dass er Schuld ist! Irgendwie.Er ist ein wildes Tier, ein Berserker, in seiner Raserei kaum zu bändigen. Außerdem ist er ein Hypochonder. Er verweigert jeglichen Kontakt mit anderen Menschen und trägt rund um die Uhr Gummihandschuhe, Mundschutz und Desinfektionsspray mit sich herum. Mag lustig klingen. Ist es aber nicht. Nach seiner Überzeugung ist das einzige, was ihn von all seinen eingebildeten Krankheiten heilen kann, menschliches Blut. Klingt klischeehaft. Ist es auch. Trotzdem ist und bleibt er gefährlich. Deimos ist sehr viel ruhiger. Ein Künstler. Ein Virtuose. Gebildet, zynisch und kalt wie Eis. Anscheinend ließt er sehr viel, ist eher der intellektuelle Typ. Zeichnet, komponiert, schreibt Opern, Theaterstücke und Gedichte... Gedichte von unheimlicher Schönheit. Ich bekam ein paar davon zu lesen und sie haben mich zu Tränen gerührt und zu Tode geängstigt. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Deimos noch mehrere von dieser Sorte geschrieben hat, aber die Ärzte lassen sie mich nicht lesen... ich frage mich wieso... Nun ja, in den letzten zwei Jahren haben sich die zwei nicht mehr so oft gemeldet. Ich hatte beinahe schon die Hoffnung aus der gottverdammten Irrenanstalt entlassen zu werden! Bis es zu dem Zwischenfall mit der Schwester kam. Es gibt über sie nicht viel zu erzählen. Sie bracht mir mein Essen, begleitete mich zu den Therapiesitzungen und so weiter... Um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann mich kaum noch an ihren Namen erinnern. Auf jeden Fall kam sie eines Tages in mein Zimmer und fand unglücklicherweise nicht mich, sondern Phobos vor. Dann geschah wohl alles sehr schnell. Er packte das Frühstücksmesser und stach damit immer wieder auf sie ein. Dabei schrie er wirres Zeug, von Blut und Tod und einer unendlichen Hölle. Nachdem die Schwester das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, zog er seine gesamte Kleidung aus und schmierte sich von Kopf bis Fuß mit ihrem Blut ein. So fand man ihn dann. Als ich nach ein paar Stunden zurückkam, hatte ich den Geschmack von Salz und Metall im Mund, ich schlussfolgere also, dass er das Blut auch getrunken hat. Verdammter Dreckskerl! Die Schwester überlebte. Sie erlitt mittelschwere Stichverletzungen im Brustbereich, außerdem war ihr rechtes Auge durchstoßen worden und Phobos hatte es irgendwie geschafft, ihr mit dem stumpfen Messer den linken Wangenknochen zu brechen. Aber sie überlebte. Das einzige, dass mich vor einem Verfahren mit anschließender, jahrelanger Gefängnisstrafe bewahrt hat, ist die Tatsache, dass ich als unzurechnungsfähig gelte. In meiner Situation hätte ein staatliches Gefängnis auch keinen großen Unterschied mehr gemacht. Ich glaube es wäre sogar besser für mich. Dieser Zwischenfall war jedenfalls ausschlaggebend dafür, dass ich Dr. Stanleys Vorschlag zugestimmt habe. Ein letzter Versuch. Eine letzte mögliche Hoffnung auf Heilung. Nicht ganz legal. Mehr als unkonventionell. Ein Schritt in die dunkle Hälfte der Medizin, in die dunkle Hälfte des Lebens. Ich weiß wie hoch die Risiken sind und dass der Doktor mir diese Operation nicht aus reiner Nächstenliebe angeboten hat. Ich weiß, dass er es nur aus purer Selbstsucht und dem krankhaften Drang, neues Wissen anzuhäufen, getan hat. Bereits seit Jahren bin ich das Versuchskaninchen für seine Experimente. Ich lüge nicht wenn ich behaupte, dass der Tod nicht das Schlimmste wäre was mir passieren könnte. Nein, ich würde ihn vielmehr wie einen alten Freund empfangen, ihm womöglich ein heißes Getränk anbieten und mich anschließend mit ihm auf und davon machen. Der Tod wäre für mich nur ein neuer Anfang. Nein, bei weitem nicht die schlechteste Option. Verdammt ich werde noch verrückt hier drinnen! „Wissen sie was eine Lobotomie ist, David?“, fragte mich Dr. Stanley. „Ja.“, antwortete ich schlicht und besiegelte damit mein Schicksal. Es gab nun kein zurück mehr. Ich fühlte keine Angst. Noch nicht. Das nackte Grauen ergriff mich erst, als die Krankenschwester vor einer halben Stunde mein Zimmer betrat und mit ihrer hohen, zuckersüßen Stimme; „Wir sind nun so weit, David!“, sagte. So. Das war also mein Leben. Vielleicht ist dieser Tagebucheintrag der letzte von mir. Meinem derzeitigen ich. Scheiß drauf. Bis morgen, Welt. Vorspiel Der junge Mann mit dem schmalen Gesicht und den rotbraunen Haaren, geht zögerlich durch den mintfarbenen Gang. Man sieht ihm seine Nervosität an, das Haar ist zerzaust, die Brille verrutscht. Die zwei Schwestern an seiner Seite, versuchen ihn zu beruhigen. Keiner bemerkt die beiden anderen Personen, die, eingesperrt hinter der Barriere seines Geistes, durch seine grünen Augen nach draußen starren. Man führt den jungen Mann in einen schlichten Raum. Dort zieht man ihn aus, wäscht ihn und hüllt seinen Körper in einen von diesen scheußlichen, grünen Krankenhauskitteln. Danach muss er sich auf einen Stuhl setzten und seinem eigenen Spiegelbild in die Augen schauen, während ihm eine der Pflegerinnen die Kopfhaare abrasiert. Er ist der einzige, dem die zwei Freaks hinter seinen gebrochenen Augen auffallen, aber er sagt kein Wort. Nach ein paar Minuten gleicht sein Schädel einer blanken' Kugel, auf deren Oberfläche sich das kalte Licht der Neonröhren spiegelt. Auf die Frage nach dem Grund der Rasur, reagiert man nur mit der knappen Antwort: „Unklarheit über die Behandlungsmethode.“'' Ach so. Der Operationssaal. Grelles Licht, knisternder Stoff, eine unbequeme Liege. Angst. Und Menschen, zu viele Menschen... Beruhigende Stimmen, die auf ihn einreden... Angst... Dann das Gesicht des Doktors, dass vor ihm aus dem Nebel auftaucht. Er fragt den jungen Mann etwas, dieser nickt nur benommen. '' ''Eine Spritze, ein kurzer Schmerz, dann... Frieden. ''1. Akt'' Der weißhaarige alte Mann beobachtet das Friedliche Gesicht des Patienten auf dem Operationstisch. Die zuvor hektischen Atemzüge sind nun ruhig und regelmäßig. Er ist noch bei Bewusstsein, allerdings haben sie ihm ein starkes Beruhigungsmittel gegeben und eine lokale Betäubung im Augenbereich vorgenommen. Zur Sicherheit. Der Doktor leuchtet mit einer kleinen Lampe in Davids Augen um den Pupillenreflex zu testen. Positiv. Die grüne Iris zieht sich auf beiden Seiten leicht zusammen. „Kannst du mich hören David?“, fragt er sanft. Der junge Mann nickt träge. „Ich werde nun mit der Operation anfangen.“ Wieder nicken. „Bitte halte still, du wirst nichts spüren. Und, keine Sorge, es wird nicht lange dauern.“ Abermals nicken. Dicke Lederriemen werden zur Sicherheit um Davids Kopf und seine Arme gelegt. Er lässt es klaglos über sich ergehen. Dann beginnt der Doktor. Bei einer Lobotomie gibt es mehrere Vorgehensweisen. Er entscheidet sich für die „Eispickelmethode“. Am effizientesten und vor allem billig. „Da hätten die Haare auch dranbleiben können!“, sagt er lachend. Das rechte Augenlid wird angehoben, das Werkzeug, ein dünner, angespitzter Metallstab, darunter geschoben und oberhalb des bewegungslosen Auges am Schädel angesetzt. Ein leichter Schlag genügt um das Instrument durch den zarten Knochen in die graue Substanz dahinter zu treiben. Ganz simpel und schmerzlos. „Der menschliche Körper ist und bleibt ein Wunder.“, murmelt der Doktor zufrieden als er das kalte Metall in das Gehirn des Patienten schiebt. „Ein Meisterwerk!“ Unter dem geschlossenen Lid, zuckt Davids linkes Auge unstet hin und her, ohne dass der Alte etwas davon bemerkt. Nachdem der Stab in eine tiefe von etwa vier Zentimetern vorgedrungen ist, stoppt ihn der Doktor, zwirbelt ihn mit einer schnellen Bewegung geschickt durch die weiche Masse und zerstört somit einen Bereich des angegriffenen Denkorgans. Dann zieht er das Instrument wieder heraus. Ein winziges Loch aus dem ein dünner Blutfaden rinnt, ist das einzige was von der Prozedur zurückbleibt. Das ganze hat weniger als zehn Sekunden in Anspruch genommen. Selbstzufrieden betrachtet Dr. Stanley sein Werk. „Tupfer!“, befiehlt er einer Schwester knapp und wischt damit das Blut von der Wunde. Davids Atemzüge werden plötzlich schneller und seine Hände fangen an, unkontrolliert zu zucken. Der Doktor wird etwas nervös. Das ist ungewöhnlich... Aber er kann jetzt nicht aufhören! Möglicherweise steht er gerade dem wichtigsten Werk seiner wissenschaftlichen Karriere gegenüber! Er setzt den Stab wieder am Schädel an, dieses mal in der linken Augenhöhle. Ein Schlag. Das Metall durchstößt den Knochen. Und dann passiert das, was unter keinen Umständen geschehen durfte! Der jungen Mann erwacht plötzlich aus seiner Trance und dreht den Kopf in einer ruckartigen Bewegung und unglaublicher Kraft nach rechts! Der Metallstab reißt eine tiefe Wunde in das Augenlid. Ein Riss zieht sich durch die linke Braue und sofort strömt Blut aus der Wunde. Der Doktor taumelt entsetzt ein paar Schritte zurück und starrt auf seinen Patienten, der sich wie von Sinnen in den Gurten windet. Der Mann reißt den Mund auf und fängt an, ein bestialisches, unmenschliches Gebrüll von sich zu geben. Die Muskeln und Sehnen an Hals und Armen treten hervor und scheinen die Haut durchbrechen zu wollen. Die anwesenden Ärzte und Krankenschwestern sind starr vor Schrecken. So etwas ist vorher noch nie geschehen! „Betäubt ihn!“, befielt Dr. Stanley mit schneidender Stimme. Einer seiner Assisstenten greift nach einer Spritze und versucht sie in den Oberarm des tobenden Patienten zu rammen. „NEIN!“, brüllt dieser und schlägt dem Arzt gezielt auf einen Punkt unterhalb des Adamsapfels, woraufhin der Mann röchelnd zusammenbricht. Die Schwestern lösen sich aus der Starre und stimmen ein panisches Geschrei an. Nur eine fasst sich ein Herz und versucht den Patienten auf der Liege zu fixieren, doch dieser greift nach einem der blutigen Metallstäbe und rammt ihn in ihre Kehle. Die Frau taumelt ein paar entgeisterte Schritte zurück und starrt, Blut gurgelnd, auf ihre bespritze Schürze. Nun bricht das blanke Chaos aus. Die anderen Pflegerinnen ergreifen kreischend die Flucht, der Doktor bellt unverständliche Befehle und der verbliebene Arztgehilfe stürzt sich auf den geifernden Patienten.„Fass mich nicht an!“, brüllt dieser und greift nach einem Skalpell. Ein Schnitt. Ein Schnitt durch Fleisch und Blut. Ein Schnitt durch das pulsierende Leben. Ein Schnitt in den Tod. Der erste Schritt in sein neues Leben! Befreiung. Erlösung. Heilung. „Fass! Mich! Nicht! An!“, schreit er erneut und zerfleischt das Gesicht und die Kehle des Mannes.„Nie wieder!“ In seinen irren Augen steht brennender Hass und eine verstörende Maske aus Ekel und Schadenfreude legt sich über sein Gesicht. Der wehrlose Arzt geht hustend und wimmernd in die Knie und versucht verzweifelt, sein Gesicht vor den unbarmherzigen Angriffen zu schützen. Zwecklos. Ein weiterer Schnitt und der Mittelfinger der rechten Hand fliegt durch die Luft. Sauber abgetrennt. Das Opfer hat nun nicht einmal mehr die Kraft zu schreien und bricht endgültig zusammen. Sein blutiger Körper fällt auf den, der bereits am Boden liegenden, leblosen Krankenschwester. Der Patient erhebt sich von seiner Liege und starrt selbstzufrieden auf die größer werdende Blutlache. „Jetzt fasst ihr mich nicht mehr an!“, ruft er triumphierend und kichert manisch. Er beugt sich zu den zwei Körpern herunter und schnüffelt gierig an ihnen, wie ein wildes Tier. Zu seiner großen Enttäuschung muss er feststellen, dass die Frau bereits tot ist. „Wertlos.“, knurrt er angewidert und wendet sich an den Mann. „Sag mal was!“, befielt er ihm und bricht in gackerndes Gelächter aus. Ein rasselnder Atemzug dringt aus der zerstochenen Kehle des Arztes und Freude zeichnet sich auf den Zügen des Patienten ab.Er fällt auf die Knie und wälzt sich lachend in der warmen Blutpfütze, bis das letzte Leben aus seinem Opfer gewichen ist. Jetzt ist nur noch der Doktor übrig. Dieser ist panisch in die hinterste Ecke des Raumes gewichen und starrt, mit von Grauen erfüllten Augen, auf das Szenario. Kranke Faszination fesselt ihn, macht ihn bewegungsunfähig. Als er seine Chance zur Flucht bemerkt, ist es bereits zu spät. Der Patient löst seinen Blick von den zwei Leichen, fixiert den alten Mann und erhebt sich mit einem dämonischen Grinsen auf den geröteten Lippen. Mit schnellen Schritten rennt der Doktor auf die Tür des Operationssaals zu, versucht zu fliehen, doch der Patient ist schneller und schneidet ihm den Weg ab. „Hallo, Doktor!“, zischt er, richtet das blutige Skalpell auf die ungeschützte Kehle des Alten und drängt ihn langsam zurück, in Richtung des Operationstisches. „Hinsetzten!“, bellt er in einem Tonfall der keinen Widerstand zulässt. Zitternd folgt der Doktor dieser Anweisung. „D... David?“, fragt er mit bebender Stimme, obwohl er bereits ahnt, was passiert sein muss. „Ich... Wir... wir können doch über a... alles reden!“ „David?!“, ruft der Patient und sein linkes Auge zuckt heftig. „David ist tot!“ Irres Gelächter. Dr. Stanley bricht innerlich zusammen. Er hatte es gewusst. „Phobos...“, flüstert er tonlos. „Aber wie...?! Weshalb...?!“, stammelt er und fasst sich an die Stirn. Phobos wirft den Kopf in den Nacken und bricht in brüllendes Gelächter aus. „Dieser kleine Parasit!“, schnaubt er verächtlich. „Nutzloses Stück Dreck. Hat mich verseucht mit eurer... Menschlichkeit!“ Angewidert rotzt er auf den Boden. „Krank, dass hat er mich gemacht, so wie ihr alle! Ungeziefer!“ Der Doktor erwidert nichts und starrt nur auf das Blut an dem Körper seines Patienten. „Du schimpfst dich Arzt“, sagt Phobos und spuckt ihm das Wort mit einer derartigen Verachtung entgegen, dass der alte Mann zusammenzuckt. „In Wirklichkeit hast du mich infiziert, vergiftet, ruiniert, anstatt mich zu heilen!“ Purer Hass strömt aus seinen grünen Augen und bohrt sich in den zusammengesackten Mann. Er holt mit der rechten Hand aus, und schlägt mit einer heftigen Bewegung auf das Knie des Doktors. Splitternd zerbirst der Knochen und unsägliche Schmerzen fahren durch den alten Körper. Schreiend windet er sich auf der Liege, während Phobos einen Schlüsselbund aus dem Kittel des Alten zieht, gemächlich auf die Tür zugeht und diese abschließt. Aus einer Kiste neben dem Eingang, entnimmt er einen Mundschutz und ein Paar Gummihandschuhe, streift die Handschuhe über und dreht sich wieder in Richtung des Operationstisches. Pfeifend schlendert er zurück zu der blutigen Schlachtbank und setzt sich neben sein stöhnendes Opfer. „Ich weiß, dass ich bald sterben muss. Du sagst es mir nicht, aber ich weiß es!“, sagt er hasserfüllt und legt seine rechte Hand auf das gebrochene Knie des Doktors, was einige weitere, schmerzerfüllte Schreie zur Folge hat. „Jahrelang hast du mich eingesperrt, zusammen mit den anderen zwei, dem kleinen Schwächling und dieser verdammten Nervensäge von Bruder! Hast mir jegliche Möglichkeit auf Heilung weggenommen! Doch nun bin ich frei! Frei!“, brüllt er, mit vor Wahnsinn tropfender Stimme und schlägt immer wieder auf das geschundene Knie ein. „Selbst die gleiche Luft mit dir zu atmen macht mich krank!“ Mit diesen Worten zieht er sich den Mundschutz über. „D... David...“, stöhnt der alte Doktor schwach und greift nach dem Arm des anderen Mannes. Dieser reißt sich ruckartig los und weicht zurück. „DAVID IST FORT!“, schreit er zornig und stampft wie ein wütendes Kleinkind mit dem Fuß auf. „Fort, fort! Verschwunden, ausgelöscht, tot! Und du bist schuld!“ Entfesselt sticht mit dem Metallstab auf den schreienden Mann ein. „Eigentlich sollte ich dir dankbar sein, dieser dämliche Parasit hat mich eh nur gestört!“, ruft er und bricht erneut in manisches Gelächter aus. Sekunden später verfinstert sich sein Gesicht wieder und er bring es ganz nah an das tränen überströmte des alten Mannes heran. „Ach ja, was ich noch sagen wollte...“, flüstert er heiser. „Fass. Mich. Nie! WIEDER! AN!“ Jedes Wort ist betont und sprüht vor Hass, Ekel, Angst und Wahnsinn. Die letzten schreit er nach draußen, greift nach dem silbernen Tablett für medizinisches Besteck und fängt an, es immer wieder auf den Schädel des alten Doktors zu schlagen. Immer und immer und immer wieder kracht das schwere Metall auf den Kopf seines Opfers, bis das Blut spritzt und der Knochen letztendlich mit einem widerlichen Knacken bricht. Der alte Mann ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst tot, doch Phobos lässt nicht von ihm ab, hämmert kreischend immer weiter auf die blutige Masse ein. Gräuliche Klumpen spritzten durch die Gegend und Hirnflüssigkeit mischt sich am Boden mit halb geronnenem Blut. Erst als der Kopf einer aufgeplatzten Melone gleicht, stellt Phobos sein affenartiges Gebrüll ein und lässt das Tablett fallen. Keuchend beugt er sich über die Leiche und spuckt in das zerschlagene Gesicht. „Gerechtigkeit.“, knurrt er und kichert. Melone... das Wort kreiselt in seinem Kopf herum und er bemerkt plötzlich, dass er sehr hungrig ist. Er streckt die behandschuhte Hand aus und greift in den offenen Schädel. Das reicht! Ich übernehme. Irgendwo hat sogar die Kunst ihre Grenzen! „Stopp!“, rufe ich gebieterisch und lasse das klumpige Stück Gehirn zurück in den Schädel fallen. „Das ist abartig.“ „''Du''!“, faucht Phobos wutentbrannt darüber, dass ich ihn so unerwartet in seinem Blutrausch störe, rangelt mich nieder und übernimmt seinerseits. Er versucht einen der grauen, schleimigen Brocken in den Mund zu stecken, ich versetzte ihm jedoch einen mentalen Hieb in die Seite und hindere ihn daran. So geht es eine ganze Weile weiter, bis wir plötzlich Stimmen und schweres Hämmern von der zugeschlossenen Tür vernehmen. Die Schwestern haben wohl endlich den Arsch hoch gekriegt und Verstärkung geholt. Wie ärgerlich... Ich schaffe es für einen kurzen Augenblick die Gewalt über den Körper zu erlangen und sage mit ruhiger, schneller Stimme: „Hör mir zu, wenn du überleben willst, brauchst du meine Hilfe!“ „Ach ja?“, knurrt Phobos zornig, hört aber auf sich zu wehren. „Um zu überleben müssen wir uns unter die Menschen mischen, verstehst du? Und du ''bist wohl kaum dazu in der Lage!“, zische ich mit leicht höhnischem Unterton. Ich weiß, wie sehr ihm diese Vorstellung zu wider ist, gleichzeitig weiß ich aber auch, dass er mir blind vertraut. Auch wenn er es nicht gerne zugibt. Dummer Bruder. Sofort erfüllt er meine Erwartung: Protest. „Unter die Menschen... ''mischen?!“ Ich spüre wie nacktes Grauen in ihm aufsteigt. „Ich bin doch nicht total bescheuert! Allein der Gedanke an diese armseligen Kreaturen macht mich krank!“, brüllt er entrüstet und schlägt bekräftigend in das mittlerweile kalte Blut, welches uns umgibt. „Töten wir sie einfach alle! Töten wir alle!“, krächzt er enthusiastisch. Ich schüttle betrübt den Kopf und seufze. Vollidiot. Er hatte für heute seinen Spaß. Nun gut, für mich war es sehr inspirierend, doch irgendwann ist die Grenze erreicht und selbst die beste Inspiration nichts mehr wert. „Du willst doch hier raus, oder?“, frage ich beschwichtigend. „Und nur ich kenne den Weg, der uns diesem Irrenhaus heraus bringt! Ich kenne das Haus, im Gegensatz zu dir. ''Dich ''haben sie ja nie aus dem Zimmer herausgelassen! Vielleicht hättest du dich nicht immer wie ein hirnloser, bissiger Köter verhalten sollen!“ Den letzten Satz hätte ich mir vielleicht verkneifen sollen. Aber kommt schon! Etwas Spott hat er doch verdient, oder? Sehr zu meinem Erstaunen knirscht Phobos: „In... in Ordnung.“ und überlässt mir endgültig die Kontrolle über den Körper. Na, das war doch einfacher als erwartet! Endlich kann ich mich frei bewegen! Die Szenerie für mein neues Stück begutachten! Herrlich. Ich werde der Autor, der Erzähler sein. Meine Bühne; die Welt! Es wird großartig werden, ein wahres Meisterwerk! Eine Symphonie aus Grauen und Schönheit! Und jeder der will, wird daran teilhaben können. Ich werde die Kunst revolutionieren. Wenn ich mir all das Chaos, all das Blut und die Zerstörung ansehe, die mein verblödeter Bruder angerichtet hat, keimt in mir der Gedanke, dass es eine Komödie werden könnte! Eine göttliche Komödie. Ich werde der Dirigent sein, Phobos das Orchester, die Menschheit der Chor. Oh, sie wird wunderschön singen! Im Takt meiner Musik. Das Bühnenbild werde ich selbst, nach meinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten. Phobos wird mir Farben und Pinsel liefern. Doch bevor ich meinen Plan endgültig in die Tat umsetzten kann, muss ich meine Manuskripte und Zeichnungen finden... Irgendwo in der Anstalt müssen sie versteckt sein... Verflucht! Ich muss... Ein lautes Krachen reißt mich aus meinen Gedankengängen und lenkt meine Aufmerksamkeit auf eine Horde, bis an die Zähne bewaffneter Gorillas, welche gerade durch die geborstene Tür in den Operationssaal strömt. Na, die haben sich aber Zeit gelassen. Aber es sind zu viele! Mist. Meine Werke müssen wohl fürs erste warten, doch irgendwann werde ich zurückkommen und mir das holen, was mir rechtens zusteht! Vielleicht finden wir auf unserer Reise ein paar Verbündete, wer weiß... „Komm Bruder!“, sage ich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, „Lass uns gehen.“ Ich greife nach dem Skalpell und den Metallstäben. Sie werden sich noch als nützlich erweisen, natürlich nichts Perfektes, aber vorläufig ganz passable Werkzeuge. Ich überlasse Phobos wieder die Kontrolle über den Körper und ziehe mich hinter seine Augen zurück. Er weiß was zu tun ist. Mit animalischem Gebrüll und unmenschlicher Kraft stürmt er auf die schockierten Sicherheitsleute zu. Sie spritzen auseinander wie heißes Fett. Ich ziehe eine imaginäre Augenbraue hoch. Security? Oje, die arme Welt! Innerlich muss ich lachen. Wir rennen gemeinsam den schmalen Gang entlang, um enge Kurven, durch Türen und lange Treppenhäuser, hinaus in die Freiheit. Zugegeben, zu einer anderen Uhrzeit hätten wir es wahrscheinlich nicht geschafft, aber es ist tief in der Nacht, die Gänge leer und das Personal träge vor Müdigkeit und Schock. Wir schaffen es, rennen durch das Tor in die Freiheit und unserer Bestimmung entgegen! Wir ignorierend die angsterfüllten Rufe und groben Hände die nach uns greifen wollen, ignorierend alles. Manchmal ist Ignoranz der einzige Schutz der einem bleibt... Wir stürmen in die Nacht hinaus und ich weiß, dass dies der Anbeginn eines neuen Lebens ist! Ich weiß, dass David stolz auf mich wäre.thumb''' Ich weiß, dass da draußen noch andere sind, andere wie Phobos und ich. Das könnte lustig werden. Wenn Phobos die Furcht ist, dann bin ich, Deimos, der Schrecken. Und was, da muss ich meinem stupiden Bruder recht geben, was können die Menschen anderes, als bluten? Der erste Akt hat gerade erst begonnen. Hier geht es zum 2. Teil: Furcht und Schrecken - Ein Messer und ein Bild TheVoiceInYourHead (Diskussion) 19:21, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Tod